Magu
Magu is a disciple of Li Qiye and is the only cultivator in the history to cultivate an Eternal Physique to grand completion. She is also known by the name Immortal Xu Chong at the Heavenly Dao Academy and is their strongest Old Ancestor as well as founder of the Everlasting Courtyard.Chapter 293 She was once a member of a cultivator family however she was so unintelligent that in order to even hear something and remember it she would need it repeated 10 times. This caused the Elders of her Clan to not even bother teaching her any Merit Law at all, but she had a a heart that yearned for learning so when she saw the Dark Crow teaching his disciple Wang Yuan she took note of every detail.Chapter 293 Upon discovering her Li Qiye did not plan on teaching her due to just how bad her talent was even though he believes talent is second to a persons Dao Heart. However when he saw her eyes that yearned for learning it moved him so on impulse he taught her how read and spent several days having her memorise the initial incantation of the Eternal Physique. He then left her to practice it and forgot about the whole matter entirely.Chapter 294 Many years later he returned to the same place after his disciple Wang Yuan had grown up and become an invincible old expert. At this time he met her again and the insane thing was that she was still learning the same incantation he had taught her and that she was only at the Palace Foundation stage despite so many years passing but due to normal matters she should not be able to live so long which meant she had begun cultivating the Eternal Physique.Chapter 294 Li Qiye then ordered Wang Yuan to protect her as he taught her the whole Merit Law and then she became the only exception to the rule about not passing the Physique Law on as he allowed her to have a disciple learn it every generation. Thus the Everlasting Courtyard was created.Chapter 294 Over many years her body, soul and mind were refined by the Physique increasing her beauty as well as intelligence.Chapter 294 She was happy to hear that her teacher has regained his mortal body and laments that she could not assist the Black Dragon King in freeing Li Qiye's body. She later appears with her physique at grand completion and fights with the body of Immortal Emperor Ta Kong destroying it with a single hit. She then asks Li Qiye to take her with him on his expedition which he initially refuses but then later accepts after she explains that she has no one else in the world who cares for her and only wishes to follow her teacher. she is one of the people who travel to the Tenth World along with Li Qiye. She then fights against Immortal Emperor Ying Yang and manages to create a new part of the Eternal Physique by opening a "Third Eye" which Li Qiye names The Eye of Time. This is unprecedented as she had already Cultivated to the limit of her Physique before but now she has surpassed that barrier and has reached a level beyond grand completion of her Physique which no one in all of history has ever done. She is fanatically loyal to Li Qiye as she has only one wish, which is to stay by the side of her teacher. ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Current Era Characters Category:Li Qiye's disciples Category:Members of Heavenly Dao Academy Category:Members of Everlasting Courtyard Category:Eternal Physique Category:Grand Completion Immortal Physique